


The Video

by Cannkat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non- Canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannkat/pseuds/Cannkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Jupiter has a video that they show to legionnaires when the legionnaires receive their second stripe. The video is basically 'The Talk', except in video form. Jason watched it when he was five and had nightmares for two years and wouldn't go near anyone for seven. That video is NOT appropriate for five year olds. Hell, it's not appropriate for SIXTEEN year olds. Then again, back when it was made, most legionnaires were 18 before they received their second stripe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fake Video

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it says that the only pairings are OC's, but that's not really true. There ARE more pairings, but I decided not to mention them and leave it up to your imagination.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Reyna asked.

"Dare." Jason replied.

"I dare you to tell Hazel, in detail, what 'The Video' is about." Reyna said, smirking. Jason blushed.

"No way! She's only thirteen." Jason protested.

"What's 'The Video'?" Leo asked.

"So? You were five when you watched it."

"Yeah, I also had nightmares for two years after it." Jason replied.

"What's 'The Video'?" Thalia asked.

"It's an extremely innapropriate video that legionnaires used to be required to watch when they received their second stripe. Ever heard of 'The Talk'?" Reyna replied.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Percy mumbled. Annabeth gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"Why did you answer Thalia and not me?" Leo whined.

"Cause you're more annoying." Reyna replied. Leo stuck his tongue out at her. "And she's more mature."

"Can't we all just watch 'The Video'?" Jason asked.

"That's a great idea." Reyna said and grabbed an IPad. (Where did she get an IPad?). She tapped the screen a couple of times, then the video appeared on the wall. Everyone turned to face it.

_"If you're watching this, then I'm guessing that you have earned your second stripe and hopefully have turned 18 or are going to soon."_ The man on the video said. _"We are making this video to prevent any of you doing-"_ An arrow flew right in front of the man's face, practically skinning his nose.

"I still can't believe you actually hit the target!" Reyna said, laughing.

"Why were you using a person as a target? More importantly, you shot that arrow?"

"Why was his nose the target?" Nico asked Jason.

"I think I was bored with the normal targets and I was mad at him." Jason replied.

"Um, how old were you?" Thalia asked.

"Two." Jason answered.

_"Grace! Shoot at the target, not me!"_ The man yelled off screen at someone. _"Now, we are going to take a video of a few different kinds of-"_ A dagger skinned the top of his head, making him bald on the top.

"Jason?" Thalia asked.

"No, that was Gwen."

_"Miranda! Get control of your sister and Grace!"_

"I don't think he likes you." Percy said.

"He doesn't. He also doesn't like being covered in enchanted mud." Jason replied. Everyone gaped at him, other than Reyna, who was laughing.

_"Alright, unless you are watching this 16 years into the future, maybe even less, you will be dealing with Grace."_

"Yep, definitely doesn't like you." Hazel said.

"Yeah, he definitely is a big fan of making a two year old read a Latin scroll that's about five feet long and the print is extremely small." Jason replied.

"How long did that take you?"

"Eight years." Jason replied. "I also had to translate it into English and carve that into a stone."

"Oh my gods." Thalia laughed.

"Why did you have to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I used a potion in his drink that changed him into a snake, which he's deathly afraid of." Jason answered.

_"Hopefully, less than 16 years. Preferably a few months. Or weeks. It'd be nice if it was only a few hours."_

"I'm starting to think he wants you dead." Frank commented.

"Where is he now?" Thalia asked.

"I'm guessing the Field of Punishments." Reyna replied. "He joined the Titans, after attempting to burn down the Fifth cohort barracks, which at the time, Jason was the only person in there."

"Yeah, he definitely wants you dead." Leo said.

_"Off topic. I have made this video for you to understand what-"_ A lightning bolt sliced off the hair on the side of his head.

"That was an accident." Jason said.

_"Grace!"_ He screamed, squeaking at the end. He stormed out of sight of the camera. Then giggling was heard and he came back in sight of the camera… with pink paint splattered all over him. Then the video went black.

"Oh, wrong video." Reyna said.


	2. The Actual Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I figured out how to publish more chapters! Get ready for more from me!!!  
> I realize that the formatting is different than the last chapter, I'm not sure why, but I don't feel like changing it.

_"Oh, wrong video." Reyna said._

"Ok, put one the real video." Thalia commanded.

"Okay." Reyna pressed a few buttons on the IPad and a new video began playing.

**"If you are watching this video, then you have earned your second stripe. We have made this video to prevent little kids walking in on anyone having-"**

"What? Little kids walking in on it?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Luckily they were under the covers." Jason replied.

 **"We have Angela, Michael, Ally, Max, and Terra acting this out for us. Angela and Michael are first. Ally and Terra are after them. Max and Michael are after them. Then it is all five of them."** The video changed to a bedroom. Angela and Michael were naked. Then they started doing it. It continued that throughout the rest of the people.

 **"If you do this, you are at a risk of having little kids walk in on you or becoming pregnant. Yes, males can become pregnant. If you have a certain parent or your partner has a certain parent, then that can cause you to become pregnant."** The video ended.

"Uh, ok." Hazel was staring at the screen, gaping, with her eyes wide open.

"Is Hazel okay?" Jason asked.

"Hazel. Hazel. Hazel!" Annabeth said, waving her hand in front of Hazel's face. Hazel finally seemed to wake up and screamed, running to the corner. Reyna and Jason dissolved laughing.

"Exact same reaction as Jason." Reyna said between laughs.


End file.
